starwayfandomcom-20200214-history
Location and Character Development on the Wiki
In order to ensure that this wiki has a consistent layout to it that also looks good, there are a few liberties that need to be taken to ensure it remains that way. # Do not use "enter" to space apart components of an infobox, this does not always work. Use instead, it will not show up in the completed edit. # All meaningful characters should be linked at every reference. # Key components of their story can have their own page, if they are important enough. # The beginning of a character page should start with the name of the character followed by their life years. Two examples: ## Alaska Rylie Tori Allison (born 15 Jul 2446) ## Kelsey Eliza Rossborough (''née ''Clarke; born 29 Jun 2452) # Character Infobox Born Only used to denote whether or not someone has a second name at birth that significantly differs from the name stated as the page name. See Skylar Mercer for an example of the use of this box. Aliases Aliases are anything that a character has been referred to as in the writing or in supplementary writings. Parents The first and last name of the parents of a character are placed in this order: biological father, biological mother, adoptive father (if applicable), adoptive mother (if applicable). If the character has multiple sets of adoptive parents, then it repeats in that order. If a parent is deceased, their life years are stated as well. Siblings Siblings are listed in the reverse order of their birth. If a sibling is deceased, their life years are stated as well. Children Children are listed in the reverse order of their birth. If a child is deceased, their life years are stated as well. Notable Relatives Characters with a reasonably direct relation that have also accomplished something (or are story-important) are placed in the "Notable Relatives" section of an infobox. Cousins are listed by the degree of their relation as the degree +/- their number of generations removed. A second cousin once removed would be "(2th-1 cousin)" if from a previous generation and "(2th+1 cousin)" if from a later generation. Grandparents or further are denoted by the side of the family that they are from and a quantity of "G" to denote their distance with a maximum of three letters. A great-grandfather on your mother's side would be (M-GGf), a great-great-grandfather on the father's side would be (P-3Gf) Affiliations General affiliations are listed here in chronological order of the beginning of the character's affiliation. Marital Status Only used to denote either married or widowed. Partner Used to give a name to the romantic partner of the character. If the character is married or has been married, the years of marriage are stated as well. Date of Birth BIRTHDAY (month day year; June 29th 2452) Place of Birth This denotes the system that a character was born in, where in that system, the general region (state), and the thread associated with that region. Place of Death Like a reverse birthday. Cause of Death Kaboom Alma Matter This states the kind of degree in shorthand and then the general name for the degree. Examples: # HBSc, Generalized Computer Virtualization # PhD, Biomechanical Integrations # HBSSc, Interstellar Connections # Hogo Basho Language and Culture Academy It does not need to state the type of degree (although recommended) and can simply state a notable institution of education. Party This part is for political associations, specifically for parties. Other political associations can be stated in the "Affiliations" section above. Positions Any political positions are listed here along with the period that they were active. If they are active, no dates are stated. Gender It is really used for sex but I couldn't change the label without bricking the whole box and having to redo everyone. Male or Female. Height Height stated in feet and then meters. Weight Weight stated in kilograms and then pounds. Eye color Eye color(s) stated here. Hair color Writing these sometimes is boring. Starship Their personal mode of space transport. Does not need to be a vessel capable of interstellar travel. Previous vessels are not stated. Hardsuit Protective armor used in combat situations. Previous suits are stated. Weapons Their personal mode of personal protection. Previous weapons are not stated. Location Infobox